Christmas Secrets
by SuGaRLiLy
Summary: Merry Christmas...r/r


A/N: Yay!! A L/J fic J I'm happy! Lolz. Guys I'm so sorry, but I don't really wanna continue **Petunia's Discovery** basically the series, from Parts 8-? Would be about Harry having a happy normal wizarding life…who wants to read about that? Huh? Huh? This is a one-part thing…Christmas J Merry Christmas guys!

D: I own pretty much nothing except my plot ;) 

****

Christmas Secrets

"EVANS!" screamed James Potter.

"Yes?" said Lily, putting on what she hoped was an angelic face.

"You know you did this!!" screamed James again.

"Did what?" Lily tried to hide a giggle and put on a puzzled face.

"You…well look, what's wrong with me?" questioned James in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hmmm…let's see…I dunno," said Lily, trying to act innocent.

James who had been pacing around the room turned to look at her. "Well for one thing my hair is lemon yellow…now I wonder who could've done THAT!?" said James in an annoyed sort of voice.

"I certainly didn't." said Lily putting on an innocent face, even though she knew she did it. "Okay fine I did do it, but only to get you back for that thing where my hair ended up glued to the pillow!" spat Lily angrily.

Still fighting the two made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily's best friend Holly was talking to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. 

"When do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" asked Holly. She knew Lily liked James a little bit but had sworn never to say so. 

"Dunno…never?" guessed Sirius. He knew that James was a little fond of Lily but had also sworn never to say so.

As their conversation carried on, James was sitting in the Great Hall eating toast thinking of ways to get back at Lily. 

__

Hmm…now besides me, who does Lily hate most? She gets on okay with Sirius, Peter, and Remus…uh…oh I got it! SEVERUS SNAPE!! He's always teasing her and everything…yup…I have the PERFECT PLAN!!

James got up and since it was the holidays and there were no classes he went straight up to his dormitory and drew the hangings around his 4-poster. 

"Hey James, it's not nighttime yet! Everyone's at Hogsmeade." Sirius said. (he'd just came up)

"I dunno Sir, I feel sick. I think I ate too much." Said James in a fake I-don't-feel-so-good voice. 

"Oh okay," said Sirius. (He knew James was faking) "So James are you gonna get Lily back for that little incident this morning?"

"Huh? How do you know about it?" James asked bewildered.

"Uh…well you see…hmm…okay…I helped Lily." Said Sirius quietly. 

"Sir! How could you?" asked James in disbelief.

"Well I wanted to get you back for making that bet with Moony that I could eat a dozen Cockroach Clusters. I was sick so much because of that dumb bet." Sirius calmly answered.

"Ugh…wait a second Padfoot. This is Lily Evans. The Lily Evans that dumped Pumpkin Juice down my robes on the first day of school. The Lily Evans that pushed me into the flobberworm mud! The Lily Evans that's…" James said.

"The Lily Evans that agreed to be my girlfriend over Easter Break." Finished Sirius uncertainly. 

"WHAT?? Sir! You know I like her!! How could you do this to me?" asked James.

"Ha ha got you!" said Sirius. "I think she's nice. Besides all those things happened to you." He pointed out to James. "not to me," he finished.

"Oh you're not helping!" said James angrily. He left taking the parchment and quill down to the lake. When he sat down on the southern shore of the lake he began his letter. It went something like this: ( he had to disguise his handwriting)

Dearest Lily,

Please m eet m e in the Astronom y towe r to night at 1:00

Your Secret Admirer

James copied Severus Snape's exact handwriting. Next he picked up a blank piece of parchment loaded his quill up with ink and began to write in Lily's handwriting:

Dear Severus,

Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 1:00 tonight. 

Your Secret Admirer

James fumbled to the owlery in the dark. He picked out two school owls and told one to deliver to Ms. Lily Evans the next morning and the other to Mr. Severus Snape the next morning. Little did he know, he had made a big mistake.

The next morning at breakfast James sat across from Lily. When Lily got the letter she threw it in James's face. "Nice try. I'm afraid you got the letters mixed up." She said angrily.

James picked up the paper. Lily was right. Her handwriting was on that exact letter. 

__

Great just perfect…uh oh that means Snape has…his…oh no…I'm in such deep trouble. Thank god I didn't sign it!

Little did James and Lily know but Holly had finally told Sirius Lily liked James. Sirius had told Holly that James liked Lily. They were making a plan to get James and Lily together. 

On Christmas night, after the feast, Holly and Sirius were writing letters home. Holly purposely threw her quill towards the common room entrance. Sirius threw his piece of parchment. Holly asked Lily to get her quill, and Sirius asked James to get his parchment. Lily and James both got up at the same time. Out of curiosity James read the parchment. Three large words were written on the paper.

James Look up!

Reading over James's shoulder Lily and James looked up at the same time. Above them was a small sprig of mistletoe. James pulled Lily into a quick kiss. As soon as it was over they both new that the pranks meant nothing and that the fighting was over forever.

A/N: Merry Christmas guys. I know this has been done before so don't say so! 


End file.
